Higher (Sequel to Up on High)
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Bugs and Wile E. Coyote are driving along the highway to a place that doesn't really matter, for they don't have a destination. Both of their lives are falling apart, everything that they knew was a lie, a charade by Warner Brothers. Now thrust into the world they will try to lift each other up. All the while their friends will be lifting them on their shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

Higher

Bugs drove down the highway, headed to no particular direction. Wile E., at this point, was awake. Wile E. turned to Bugs as they came upon desert country.

"Drive up three miles and stop" Wile E. directed

"Are you sure?" Bugs asked his voice of concern, "I can drop you off anywhere?"

Wile E. nodded in understanding, "I know" he answered, "Trust me it's easier this way. You go your way and I go mine."

Bugs had a feeling that if he complied with Wile E.'s request that he would never see the coyote again. At the same time, Wile E. knew that if Bugs complied with his request that not only would he never see Bugs again, but he would die in the most grueling way possible. The means which are too horrible to describe in great detail, only that Wile E. would end up squished between two rocks, a result of his own design in the event.

Bugs continued on, going with his gut and refusing Wile E. to wander alone in the desert. Wile E. sat in silence and stared out at the countryside, wondering if for a moment Road Runner was out there thinking of him.

When it came to Road Runner it was more than mere friendship, to Wile E. it was love. Now understand that like with many cartoons and characters at the time, Road Runner in reality was female, posing as a male for the cameras. Wile E. never thought that he would be able to love someone so completely that he would repeatedly smash an anvil on his head in order to see Road Runner's reaction. Every time he fell off a cliff, every time he was blown up, on the inside Wile E. was smiling ear to ear.

_"Oh how I long for the day"_ Wile E. thought to himself, not wishing to air these feelings directly, _"I would rather be deaf to the whole world and only hear your voice. Your soft, sweet voice as if passes over my ears. We will never have what others might have, biological our relationship is impossible. But we don't need any of that. If I could, I would find you and tell you, for you do not know my sweet Road Runner. How could? How could you know or understand? It is like a knife to the heart and the death of my soul of you deny me even one more grace. You run away, you ran away. Now...you are lost and only I can find you. If we are to ever be, let us be here and now. I gave you my heart a long time ago, it has wounds but it is still able to feel love! Give me yours and I will guard it as if it were my own. Let me in Road Runner. Let me in and let me show you want I can do."_

While Wile E. was thinking this, he said something completely different and off topic if only to give Bugs and himself something to talk about.

"You know I used to be something of an enigma" Wile E. began, "I used to be someone who was respected. I was a rancher, a sheriff at one point. I was head of the Acme branch in Hollywood and Dean at the Looney Tune University. I was so many things. Now I'm nothing."

Bugs shook his head, "You're Wile E. Coyote" he answered, "That's more enough for me."

Wile E. laughed, "Please Bugs" the coyote said humbly, "Don't make this something that it isn't. What is in a name if there is nothing to back it up? No credibility, no honor. The only you have at the end of the day is a word that only represents a label, nothing more."

Bugs sighed deeply and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Wile E. immediately opened the door, but before he could step out, Bugs stopped him and looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm not going to tell you who you are" Bugs said, his voice serious and demanding to be heard, "But I will tell you this. You are more than you think you are. You were handed the crap hand, we all were. Every single person who ever worked at Warner Brothers, all of our friends...They all got the same deal."

At that moment Bugs' cell phone rang, Bugs' ignored it and let it go to voice mail. It left a message from Daffy.

At hearing Daffy's voice, Bugs answered his phone just in time to catch Daffy before he could finish. He set the phone on the dashboard and put it on speaker. Wile E. closed the door, Bugs locked the doors and he drove on.

"Bugs, is that you?" Daffy began

"Yeah doc" Bugs answered, "It's me. Wile E.'s here too."

If Daffy were in the car at the mentioning of Wile E. his face would've become warmer, his eyes kinder and his voice that of someone who was addressing someone of great importance, the importance equal to that of a King. Instead, Daffy communicated this through one simple greeting.

"How we are feeling today Professor?"

Wile E. shook this off as mere banter, but the thought of Daffy referring to him by his highest title was more than the coyote could bear in terms of emotion. Wile E. forced himself to swallow tears, for the first time they were sweet as if they were made with honey.

"Evening Daffy" Wile E. said mentally taking on his role of Professor Coyote at the University, "How are things on your end?"

Daffy shrugged, Wile E. and Bugs couldn't see this but they assumed that was his reaction for they knew Daffy that well that they could almost guess his response.

"You know how things are" Daffy answered nonchalantly, "Do a bit of this, do a bit of that. Hey guess what?"

"What Daffy?" Bugs asked curiously

Daffy laughed, not believing himself that he brought up the subject, but there was no backing out of it now. "You guys want to say hello to your godchild?"

Traditional speaking, the godparents were not both males and they were usually present at the said birth but in this case, Bugs had agreed six months prior to take on the position. Daffy came to Wile E. personally believing him also to be a worthy candidate, but not willing to choose between them, simply decided to make both of them official godfathers.

Daffy broke away for a minute and then came back, "She's sleeping" Daffy said, "You guys will see her soon enough."

Bugs and Wile E. did not know that Daffy had a daughter; they only knew that they were going to be godfathers to whatever it was. Initially, Daffy had hoped for a son, but after looking at his child for a second he was hooked.

Upon hearing of this, Wile E. immediately thought of his life. For he once had something that Daffy had, something very similar in fact.

This was while Wile E. was trying to obtain his teaching position; at this point he was a decade into his Warner Brothers job. Wile E. had a wife and a little girl, he couldn't remember their names for some reason and this haunted him day and night. Wile E. did however, remember their faces.

His wife was beautiful, the only thing that kept Wile E. together at times. The only thing that made everything okay and worthwhile, even when the clouds were grey and the world seemed as if it were crashing down. He remembered that she had grey eyes, the calm before a tempest and yet at the same time a storm of passion and love greater than anything in the universe, it was enough for Wile E. to become lost in a euphoria that now was only equaled to that of Road Runner who also had grey eyes, naturally at least.

Wile E.'s daughter was equally as beautiful. Her beauty came from her mother. She was the air that Wile E. breathed at one point in time. No matter what kind of day it was, she always found a way to make him smile, either through jokes, stories or simply being herself and not caring. It didn't matter.

Wile E. thought long and hard, he couldn't remember their names for anything. It had been years since he saw either of them, his wife left him some time ago for a mangy dingo. His daughter grew up and walked off from the cave one day, Wile E. never saw her again.

That was the reason why Wile E. took up the job at Warner Brothers more seriously every single day. For on the days they shot on location, Wile E. would look far and wide, running at speeds at times faster than even Road Runner dared to go. The love of father for his daughter carried him from the edge of California to Nevada and then down south to New Mexico and Arizona. He came up empty handed and exhausted.

"You okay Wile E.?" Bugs asked snapped his fingers and bringing Wile E. out of his trance

"I'm fine Bugs" Wile E. answered, his voice sad and also tired from lack of sleep

Bugs gave a knowing stare Wile E.'s way, "Come on Wile E." Bugs pressed, "Talk to me."

Wile E. huffed and said nothing

Bugs drove on.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally stopped at a highway gas station. While Wile E. filled up the tank, Bugs headed inside to get some snacks.

The gas station convenient store was run by the Foghorn Leghorn, who could be seen over the counter in a work visor, a dark navy button shirt with the Speedway logo on it, brown khakis and a black belt. Bugs got his items and made his way to the counter.

"That your car?" Foghorn said gesturing over to the beat up and dirty sedan that was Bugs' car

"Yeah" Bugs answered, "Why?"

Foghorn laughed sarcastically and casually placed his elbow on the countertop, "No reason" he replied, "It's just blue."

Bugs looked Foghorn over and stared at him with confusion

"I hate blue, gives me a headache" Foghorn explained, "The job sucks too. Here I am getting paid close to nothing and what do I get for it? Not a damn thing that's what!"

The power suddenly cut out in store, a violent wind could be heard from outside. Wile E. braced himself against the car and when it was clear enough ran for the safety of the building.

Foghorn sighed heavily and pulled out a flashlight and walked to the back of the store.

"Seems like the power goes out more than the gas tanks get empty" he said to himself, "No one comes in. Why even bother with the place? Still, gotta keep Old Man Olsen happy."

In his head Foghorn continued his conversation; he opened the door to the maintenance and found the backup generator.

_"Run the shop he said, it'll be good for you he said. Yeah right, crazy old fool. Who does he think I am anyway, Panchito Pistoles? No! I'm better than that malarkey I tell you; I'm Foghorn Obadiah Jefferson Leghorn...the Third."_

Foghorn leaned down and flipped the switch only to find that the backup generator wasn't working. Foghorn sighed once again, this time it was louder. Foghorn made his way back to the counter.

"Something wrong?" Wile E. asked curiously as he saw through the faint light of the flashlight, Foghorn's face

"Backup generator's out" Foghorn explained gravely, as he reached under the counter for some candles and a lighter. Foghorn tired the lighter, only to find that it was empty of fluid, the rooster didn't even try to look for fluid for he knew he was supposed to get a shipment of odds and ends that didn't arrive yet.

"Damn" Foghorn said to himself and to anyone who happened to hear, "Nothing works, I say, nothing works anymore!"

Wile E. shrugged and pulled out a stick of dynamite that was automatically lit. He quickly lit the candles, for Foghorn had pulled out two and walked over in the corner of the room a safe distance away and waited for the dynamite to explode. Wile E. coughed a bit and wiped off his ash face and returned to the counter.

"That's a mighty fine gift you got" Foghorn said to Wile E. who only shrugged it off as no big deal

"It's nothing really. Just something I've picked up" The coyote replied, "No need to ruffle your feathers over it."

Foghorn nodded, pulled out a rag and wiped the counter down. Bugs' phone rang again, this time it was Lola.

"Hello?" Bugs said, his voice tried and rather exhausted as he spoke.

"Bugs?" Lola began, "Where are you? I called your house like seven times tonight, you had me worried sick!"

Bugs shook his head, "Why didn't you just call my cell? I have coverage."

Lola dismissed Bugs' statement and repeated her question, "Where are you?"

"Out with the guys" Bugs lied, "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Well you better hurry it up Buster. I've got a surprise for you."

Bugs thought about what kind of surprise Lola could possibly have, his best guess was that it was something that he either already had or didn't want. He was wrong on both accounts.

Bugs sighed, "Okay Lola, here's the deal. I'm not out at the bar. I'm in desert country."

Lola huffed in disbelief, "Right, like I'm supposed to believe that. What do you think I am stupid?"

Bugs rolled his eyes, he didn't want to give the honest answer, which was a definite yes, but he also knew that Lola's question was rhetorical. Wile E. could hear Bugs' predicament, for his ears were sharper than they appeared and motioned for the phone.

Wile E. put the phone to his ear and cleared his throat, "Lola" he began, "It's me, Wile E. Coyote. We're in the desert."

Lola screamed partly out of anger and partly out of fear. Wile E. attempted to calm her down.

"Listen to me" Wile E. said authoritatively, "I need you to calm down so that I can explain."

Lola began breathing, it was slow and sporadic. Wile E., when he was sure that she was clam enough began to tell everything that happened within the past few hours. He left out the details on his personal life and Daffy, but everything else, including his suicide attempt, he told. Wile E. did not embellish and he did not under score anything; he told it like it was.

"Oh" Lola replied after Wile E. was finished, "so you guys are on the road huh?"

Wile E. nodded solemnly, "Yes" he answered, "I don't know where we're going. But we'll be sure to keep in touch, okay?"

Wile E. was just about to hang up when Lola stopped him, "Wile E.!" she cried, almost desperately as if ending the conversation would be the end, "Please take care of him for me. And you be careful too alright? I'd like to have my men come back to me."

Wile E. knew that Lola's use of the word "men" was one not in romantic terms but rather of endearing friendship, at least in his case. For Bugs though, it was an entirely literal statement. Wile E. choked as he hung up the phone and gave it back to Bugs. He never really had a lot of friends, so anything at this point Wile E. took with all the seriousness in the world.

Foghorn gently patted Wile E.'s shoulder as he pulled up three chairs, "Looks like we're going to be here a while. Pull up a seat o'er yonder and we can talk."

Wile E. and Bugs did so, as the wind blew out, bringing on the comings of a storm. Bugs' car eventually tipped over on one side, smashing the passenger side windows. The wind was so strong that it caused the car to roll into the next pump, finally resting upside down. Bugs and Wile E. could only watch, half amazed and half in despair as the car smashed itself against the pump, the wind unmerciful and unforgiving.


	3. Chapter 3

Foghorn managed to get a lantern working and sat in between them, the lantern gave off enough light that they were able to see most of the store and its stock. Foghorn looked up at the clock and read the time- 11:59.

"Tomorrow's a new day" Foghorn said to no one in particular, "Let the old make way for the new, all of our troubles wash away and with the coming of the morning bring a new life full of promise." When Foghorn finished the clock struck midnight.

"Good timing" Bugs complimented

"Ain't nothing" Foghorn answered nonchalantly, "How you boys doing?" he continued trying to bring up conversation, "The world treating you alright?"

Bugs shrugged and turned to Wile E. almost asking him for permission to answer. When Wile E. said nothing, Bugs took the hint and answered the question. "We could be better Foghorn."

Foghorn nodded in understanding, "I see" he said as he leaned back in his chair and began to undo his belt," Well to tell you the truth so could I."

Bugs and Wile E. leaned, expecting Foghorn to elaborate, he gave no such thing and simply continued taking off his work clothes. He began with his shirt.

"Do you remember Warner Brothers Foggy?" Bugs asked, his brain automatically switching to the informal, Foghorn caught this and laughed, "Foggy! Ha, I haven't been called that in twenty years Bugs! Since I was a boy...my Ma called me that back on the farm, as did Pop come to think of it. How'd you come by it?"

Bugs was confused as to why Foghorn avoided his question but decided to answer in hopes of getting to the answer. "Barnyard may have mentioned it" the rabbit said uncomfortably.

"Good ol' Barnyard" Foghorn declared at the mentioning of the name, "Like brothers we is. Been through thick and thin..." Foghorn laughed as he remembered what he said the last time he saw Barnyard.

_"I think I like you dog, in fact you might even say that I love you. I do Barnyard. There's not a thing in this world or in the next if there is such a thing that I wouldn't do for you."_

Foghorn remembered Barnyard's answer, in a way it was exactly what Foghorn needed to hear.

"_You know after everything that we've been through. All the crap we've pulled with each other, I think I always knew. You and me, we were made for each other. I don't know about love much, I'm no Shakespeare you know that, but I do know this- I would step out in front of a car for yah. If that isn't love I don't what is. So yeah, I love you too... But I'm still straight."_

Foghorn laughed at this and confirmed that he too was also straight. He remembered that day and he also remembered what he and Barnyard had to do their final day at Warner Brothers.

"Do you remember Warner Brothers?" Bugs asked again, this time hoping for a direct answer.

"I remember what they did to me" Foghorn replied, "What they did to Barnyard; it was one and the same."

Wile E. leaned in curious to hear the story. But Foghorn wouldn't tell it, at least not at the time, it was too painful. All of them looked outside and noticed that the wind had died down. The storm passing over gently, almost as soon it had come it was gone again.

Foghorn walked over to the door and opened it, Wile E. and Bugs looked at each other and then at Foghorn, their faces extremely confused, especially at Foghorn's face which was stoic and almost without emotion.

"No" Bugs said as he stood up, "We ain't leaving doc. Not without you."

Foghorn laughed, "What makes you think I'm going somewhere?"

Wile E. sighed deeply, "If you stay here you'll die. No one comes down this road anymore, believe me I know this desert, I lived in it. When was the last time you had a costumer?"

Foghorn thought about it for a few seconds, "Other than you guys? Almost three weeks now."

Wile E. nodded, "That's typical" he said, "Most businesses down this road only get the locals. For a long time that was just me and my neighbors, coyotes. They're all gone from this area."

Foghorn hung his head; he had a feeling that this would be the case when Old Man Olsen gave him the place. He knew that it wouldn't last long but he figured that he would make more than a year for he only had the gas station for about seven months. Even so Foghorn knew that it was time, He walked over to the side of the building and came back with a large board which he then nailed to the front door with Bugs' help. After that Foghorn walked over to Bugs' car and single handled flipped it over and got in the driver's seat.

Bugs and Wile E walked over, Bugs handing Foghorn the keys and they both got inside. Foghorn turned to Bugs and Wile E., "Where to gentlemen?" he asked. Wile E. and Bugs could only think of one answer, "Daffy" they said in unison.

"Great" Foghorn answered, "Where is he?"

Wile E and Bugs remained silent

"Are you telling me that you don't know where he is?" Foghorn pressed

Wile E. and Bugs nodded

"And you expect me to drive you guys to him?"

Wile E. and Bugs nodded again

"Okay then. I guess we start driving."

Foghorn packed the car out of the gas station parking lot, it was a difficult thing for him to do considering that he was normally used to big trucks for they fit his size better, but he got the job done. Foghorn then drove down the road in the same direction that Bugs and Wile E. were heading towards, leaving the gas station forever behind.


End file.
